Katie
Name: Katie Species: Yak Gender: Female Job: French President Friends: Tommy, Jessica, Helga and Mayor Yak Crush: Horton Enemies: Macron (formerly) Evil Granny (Formerly) Savana, Martian Captain (Formerly) Dr Fluff, Mr Fatty and Martian Aide First Appearance: French Katie 1: Katie Comes to France Last Appearance: French Katie 10: Ultimate Evil Appearances * French Katie 1: Katie Comes to France (First Appearance) * French Katie 2: Katie Takes Over France * French Katie 3: Katie Goes to Spain? * French Katie 4: Rescue Katie! * French Katie 5: Return to the Palace * French Katie 6: A Knock on the Door * French Katie 7: A Package From Yakworld * French Katie 8: Savana's Cousin * French Katie 9: The Alliance * French Katie 10: Ultimate Evil (Most Recent Appearance) Biography French Katie 1: Katie Comes to France Katie had invited her friends, Tommy, Jessica and Helga to her house but one guest, did not come, her crush: Horton. She asked her friends where Horton was but they did not know. Katie told them she was going to France. In France, she went to a small market and tried to speak French to a stall owner but failed. After, in a cafe, a man with a large moustache entered and she laughed at him. French Katie 2: Katie Takes Over France After getting hold of a machine that tells the future, Katie saw the evil granny crushing her with a device. Katie went to a bakery, bought a baguette and attacked the granny. Then, she attacked a grandpa. Katie quit taking over the world. French Katie 3: Katie Goes to Spain? Katie is in an airport but takes a flight to Spain, by mistake. She arrives on a naked beach and then ran back to France. In France, it was raining so she went to tell Macron so he could stop it. Macron summoned j=his guards and Katie was arrested! French Katie 4: Rescue Katie! Katie is sentenced to death so she escapes her jail. Her friends attempt to save her. However, things go haywire all over the palace! Eventually, everyone was wound up in Macron's lounge. Alice (the guard) was about to execute Katie when her friends attacked them and killed Alice Warbutton. Katie escaped. French Katie 5: Return to the Palace Katie comes back to the palace to rescue her imprisoned friends. She is captured by Macron but the guard: Alice Ciabatta becomes friends with Katie and helps her rescue her friends. Katie becomes president! French Katie 6: A Knock on the Door Katie went to Horton's house but got the surprise that he was dating another girl named Savana. She, Savana and Horton had were arguing seconds later. French Katie 7: A Package From Yakworld Katie got a package from Yakworld so she tried to send it back but got upset when Savana put in apple juice because it has bacteria that will kill the Yaks. Savana put in the juice but Dr Fluff and Mr Fatty sent the package to the Martians, thinking that Katie was in there. French Katie 8: Savana's Cousin When Jenny came to visit, Katie was captured by her and it was revealed that Jenny was the Martian Captain's aide! However, Katie was saved. French Katie 9: The Alliance Savana and the Martians teamed up and Katie was nearly captured but Savana turned her back on the Martians and saved Katie. French Katie 10: Ultimate Evil After telling Savana that she and Horton were going out, Savana tried to kill them but Horton saved Katie. 20 Years Later Katie was put in a machine by the Evil Granny because she attacked the granny 20 years earlier. The machine malfunctioned and the Granny was killed. Katie survived. Relationships '''Horton - '''She and Horton are dating, they love each other. '''Savana - '''Savana wants to kill Katie and Horton, Katie always disliked Savana. This has been shown time and time again. '''Captain Martian - '''Katie was scared of the Captain because he wants to eat her for his 52nd birthday. However, after he was killed, his aide took over and Katie was less terrified because the aide was less mad on trying to get her and more focused on being an evil dictator - the aide wants to eat Katie for her birthday. '''Tommy - '''Katie and Tommy get on quite well. Tommy is very loyal, as seen when he is one of the members of the Rescue Katie Group. '''Jessica - '''Even though Jessica is friends with Katie, it more seems that she is following Jessica and Tommy because she never actually participates in rescuing Katie and only comes along. '''Helga - '''It was Helga's idea to rescue Katie so it is likely that Helga and Katie are best friends. '''Macron - '''Katie used to trust Macron (for like 30 seconds) until he arrested her. She and Macron hate each other. '''Alice Ciabatta - '''Alice Ciabatta is Katie's friend. She trusts Alice and Ciabatta became Katie's general after she became president. Personality and Appearance Katie is clumsy, curious and loves exploring. She will always want to make new friendships but this can be hard for her and often forms enemies. She is strong willed and will do anything she puts her mind to. Katie is a yellow yak. Her Language During her time in France, Katie has said some words and phrases wrong. Category:Series 1 Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Bosses Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Characters